Background art is exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,124,150; 2,632,386; 4,172,671; 4,279,519; 4,180,334; 4,386,861; 4,389,127; 4,444,519; 4,456,394; 4,169,683; 4,169,684; 4,157,873.
The above noted state-of-the-art teachings are directed to dot-matrix printers and/or their control mechanisms. None of these teachings teach or suggest this invention or its concept.